The Moment When We Decided
by atoricax
Summary: Aomine Daiki x OC This is a story where Aomine Daiki and London Brooks decided to start. Each chapter contains a valuable moment when they decided to take a step forward in their relationship. It progresses to the moment they meet until where their decisions take them. [WARNING: Yes, there will be sex in this fic (That's why it's rated M), so bare in mind!]
1. The Moment We Met

The Moment When We Decided

Chapter 1: The Moment We Met

We were attending the same university together, a big university of a few thousand people with great opportunities and dreams that offered each student. I was a film student, while he played for the basketball team. During winter season, each time a game would start, my friends and I would always watch because we all played basketball and loved the game. Basketball is a team sport, people need compassion and support from each of their team members in order to have unification and dignity. A basketball player will always have great supporters and great teammates to work with because a basketball team is one big family. _One team, one goal._ It was the motto that the university had. That goal may not be just winning but also achieving pride and emotional balance for anything at all.

I was sitting down, one of the nearest rows from the court, when we made eye contact. With not much confidence I looked away, and when I turned back, he was still looking. He had a sly smirk on his face and I was afraid. His handsome features and dark skin was very arousing to me, the navy blue hair and eyes electrified the aura he gave me. He made me nervous, and I was only looking.

The game had started and every time he scored, he turned to look at me. My friends would notice but I was too far in the game it was hard to pay attention to the little stares and comments my friends gave. The games always ended with a fist in the air and people surrounding him. He was a super star, the ace of the team.

I was walking back to my dorm that night and happened to see him. He was walking alone, on the opposite sidewalk of the street. I turned and I said, "Hey!" He turned around. "Good job today, you were really impressive." I commented. It was only polite to do so.

He nodded and said, "What's your name?"

"London."

"Like the city of England?"

"Precisely."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that… you interest me."

A little taken aback, I nodded and carried on walking. My dorm was a few strides away and it will be less than 30 seconds until I get to my room. What was I supposed to say to that? Did he expect me to say anything? I turned a right and went up the steps to the building. I turned the keys and opened the door. I looked behind me and he was still walking, I gave a small wave and he nodded.

The next day, I was in one of my professor's classes. He was giving a lecture about English literature and how it was founded. My professor wasn't one of the brightest people I know, he always had boring lectures and led us off to no where. He was also very fast and was hard to catch up with writing notes and listening at the same time. My professor started us off with a little bit of history but I slowly gave up when he reached the time of Shakespeare. I huffed a little bit of my brown hair that covered my vision and curled it back behind my ear. I looked around the room and looked at everyone's bored and sleepy faces, surely the professor had to understand that we were tired of his long talk. He must give us a break already!

Then the front door slammed open. Out appeared Aomine Daiki.

The professor turned around and shook his head in anger, "Daiki, late again?"

The basketball player shrugged and walked down the narrow path to find a seat. I watched him walk and he glanced up to catch my eye. I immediately looked away. I studied abroad in Japan and learnt that it wasn't polite to say someone's first name, but since he came to the United States, it was alright because he wanted to enjoy the American culture as it is. So yes, I did call him Daiki.

He shuffled a little between legs and shins, then finally found an empty seat next to me. Daiki plopped himself next to me. He was big so I gave him a little space to adjust.

"Sorry, Professor Williams. I don't know what else to say," Daiki didn't seem very sorry.

"Mr. Aomine, then why were you late?" Professor Williams asked.

"Ah," He placed his arms behind his head and slouched a little in his seat, "I overslept."

"The usual excuse."

"It's not an excuse, I always oversleep."

The room boomed with laughter. Even I made a little giggle. He noticed and looked over at me. The moment those electrical blue eyes met mine, I quickly regretted that little laugh. I looked away and went back to my notes, a little blush was forming around my cheeks.

"You think that's funny?" He asked.

"Everyone thinks it's funny!" I said defensively, he was still looking. I turned a little and said, "Geez stop staring at me."

"You're the one who's staring at me."

"True."

He gave a laugh and took out his binder of notes. Let's just say, after our first encounter. We've gotten really close. We clicked like soul mates. We met every day of the week for either homework, a stroll around campus, a meal to eat together or hanging out as friends and getting to know one another better. The wonderful sensation of being with him brought hope and happiness every morning I woke up. And guess what? Daiki was not late ever again to a morning class after today.


	2. The Moment We First Kissed

**Chapter 2: The Moment We First Kissed**

 **WARNING: Contains swearing**

* * *

We attended a birthday party of our friends. It was in their house near campus and a lot of people attended. So like typical college parties, there was punch, chips and dip, hamburgers and hot dogs, popcorn and maybe some booze floating around somewhere. Daiki was a year older than me, so he was legal to drink alcohol while me being 20, I still had to wait a few months. There was dancing and flashing lights everywhere. It was loud and not really the type of party I would be going to, but since this was our very good friend who is turning 21, it was only polite to come and hang for a bit then go.

Unfortunately, more booze came out and Daiki got drunk. He was moving around and jumping everywhere, after he finished a can of beer, he went on to the next and the next. It was almost 1 in the morning and the party was starting to die down but Daiki was nowhere to be found. The birthday cake was already blown out and people were eating and some people leaving.

"Hey Maddie, have you seen Daiki?" I asked the birthday girl.

She was eating cake and looked at me, "Hm? No, I haven't seen him, why?"

I shrugged, "I dunno! I just want to find him. What if he's in trouble?"

Maddie laughed and put an arm around my shoulder, "You guys seem pretty tight, you in a relationship or something now?"

"Um, no…" I was taken aback, yes we've been friends for more than two years but nope, we are not like that. Though in some part of me, I had a tiny splinter of hope we will be. "I'm just going to check outside then…"

"When you find him, tell him that he needs to eat my cake and then get the hell out of my house!" Maddie screamed back.

"Got it!"

I walked outside to the backyard and heard the bouncing of a ball. Of course, he would be there. I made a corner and saw him shooting baskets alone. One hand with the ball and the other with a bottle of beer.

"Hey!" I shouted.

He flinched and missed the shot, he turned around and groaned, "Aw, come on London! You just had to scream when I'm going for a shot."

I grabbed the ball on the ground and went up to Daiki. "So Maddie wants you to come back." He shook his head no. When ever he got drunk, he would talk a lot or say nothing and he was very stubborn, more than usual I should say. "She said she wants you to eat cake, then we can get you back to your dorm."

Daiki groaned and tried to take another sip of beer but I took that out of his hands and threw it somewhere. "Hey…" He whined softly, "That was my beer…" He yawned and then put down his head that rested on my shoulder, then he pulled me closer and held both sides of my waist with his hands. That was a message that he wanted a hug, so I hugged.

"Hey Daiki, you seem pretty tired." I said while I put my arms around his torso and rested my head near the crook of his neck. He huffed in response. "Do you still want cake?"

"What kind of cake…"

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream cake!" Personally, one of my favorites of all time.

"No, I hate that shit."

"I love that shit though!" I said defensively.

Daiki then let go and inhaled loudly, "Okay, let's go back."

"You ready?"

"Yes, London! I just said!"

"Okay, okay, grumpy face!" I patted his cheek then walked back to the room, Daiki followed behind. "We're leaving!" I said to Maddie who was sitting across the bar eating ice cream with friends.

"But cake!" Maddie's hands went to the cake, "It's not even half done!"

"I had some already though." I said.

"But Daiki didn't!" Maddie noticed his figure and asked, "Daiki have some cake!"

Daiki cringed and shook his head, "I think I'm going to throw up if I eat that cake."

"That was rude." I hissed at him. Then I mouthed to Maddie, "He's drunk!" Maddie got it and nodded, "Fine, go ahead, see you guys on Monday!"

"Yup! Happy Birthday again!" I said on the way out.

The next morning, I was holding a bag of donuts in my hand as I opened the front door of Daiki's dorm. He had one dorm room all to himself, being on an athletic scholarship, he had a few privileges. The door swung open and I entered. "GOOD MORNING!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I burst in his bedroom door. He was not even covered in his blankets and was only wearing the basketball shorts he wore last night to the party. He groaned and rolled around. I placed the donuts down on his bedside table and went over to the window to open up the curtains.

"Stop it London!" Daiki shouted back.

I laughed and said, "It's 3 in the afternoon, you're pushing it."

Daiki groaned again but slowly propped himself up. I couldn't help but glance at his shirtless body for a second too long but looked away just in time. He looked over at the donuts and laughed, "Chocolate covered?"

"Yup."

"You know me too well," He pulled himself up and walked towards me. He held the bag in his hands and then casually kissed me before entering the other room. Wait, he kissed me. On the lips, and I barely felt it. I turned around but he was already in the living room. My lips were numb and my mind was everywhere. Did my best friend just kiss me? And he's okay with that? I ran over to him. Daiki was slouching on the couch, while eating a donut.

"Daiki," He looked up at me, "Did you just…" I pointed at the bedroom door, "Did you just kiss me?"

Daiki shrugged and took another full bite of donut, "Yeah, I did."

"Wh-wh-why?" I was blushing like crazy, I felt so embarrassed.

"Because I felt like it was the right time to do so." He muttered, "I've been meaning to do that for a long time."

That comment made me furious, damn, if only I knew and if only I had the courage to say my true feelings towards him. Fuck, I should've told him earlier. "Then kiss me like you mean it!" I shouted at him. I gasped and clasped my hands over my mouth, I can't believe I said that. The fury and anger that rushed through my veins had over taken my brain.

Daiki paused to eat another bite and looked at me. He stared at me for a long time, I think he was trying to decide what to do and I was scared of his rejection. Later, he got up and wipe his hands clean then quickly reached out to me, held my face with two hands and dove in for a sensual kiss.

That kiss… was amazing.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated :) I know this idea of mine with the decision making and such is a little weird but I wanted to make a life long story about you and Aomine Daiki because I think it's really sweet to just imagine or write the ways in life that I think you two would do, gaaah Daiki is the sweetest :3**


End file.
